


Romantic surprise for my love

by Sin_palabras



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_palabras/pseuds/Sin_palabras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request : Alohaaa :), could you write a fic about Iker and Sergio. -> Before Iker returns to Portugal, he goes on a romantic date with Sergio (as a surprise).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic surprise for my love

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me if there are any mistakes,english isn't my first language.
> 
> I've a tumblr blog : sinpalabrasfanfiction.tumblr.com  
> I'll take requests :)

"Iker where are we going?" Sergio asked.  
"You'll find out soon Sese" said Iker.

Iker had blindfolded him, made him get in the car, had driven for half an hour and then stop the car.  
Now with the help of Iker, they were walking in a grassland and Sergio was growing impatient every extra minute that he passed because he was eager to discover the surprise Iker had set aside for him.  
Suddenly Iker stopped him : "I can finally find out the surprise" Sergio thought.

"Are you ready to discover your surprise?" Iker asked not yet removing the blindfold of Sergio.  
"Yes yes yes please Iker !!" Sergio pleaded.

Iker took off the blindfold from Sergio, that when he opened his eyes he found himself in front of a great view: Iker had brought him to the shore of a pond, where there was a blanket on the grass with a picnic basket with around little lanterns for brighten up the place.

"I came here a few hours ago to fix everything .. I hope you like it .." Iker said.  
"It's great love, no one had ever done anything like that for me, i love you Iker !! " Sergio said before kissing Iker joy.  
"I designed it all before coming back here in Madrid,i wanted it all perfect for you" Iker said as he hugged Sergio.  
"I'm just happy that you have granted two days of vacation to come here to me .."  
"Me too my love, i've missed you so much"  
"I know that i'm going to spoil the romantic moment, but my stomach growls .. can we eat?" Sergio asked.

Iker let out a laugh, Sergio and his stomach will never change "Of course, my love, we're going to sit in the blanket" replied before taking the hand of Sergio and go and settle on the blanket.  
Before having finished dinner, Iker and Sergio stretched out on the blanket and began to be cuddling under the moonlight.  
Iker kissed Sergio's neck, while his hands were under his shirt to stroke his abs.

"Hmm Iker don't stop ahhh ..." Sergio groaned when Iker sucked on his pulse point at the base of the neck.  
"I want to leave a sign so when i return to Portugal the others know that you are mine and no one else" Iker said with a seductive voice, arousing Sergio.  
"Let's go home so you can make me anything you want" Sergio whispered in the ear of Iker.

Iker didn't need to repeat it and dragged Sergoo inside the car.


End file.
